The Sisters' Delight
by JimbabweK88
Summary: Elsa and Anna have been exploring each other's bodies for years. Elsa is in college and she has a girlfriend, Ariel, who is unaware of what she does with her sister. However, Elsa isn't the only one with a secret. Anna has one of her own... Rated M for explicit sexual content (incest, lesbians, femslash) and harsh language -Elsanna, Arielsa, Arielsanna-


**Once again I come to you with another smut-filled story. While this isn't a direct sequel to ****_A Three-way Delight_****, it is a spiritual sequel. It contains Elsa and Anna and it will eventually contain Ariel. Also, if you haven't guessed from the title Elsa and Anna are sisters this time. If you like wild, hot, lesbian incest, then you'll love this story. Enjoy and have fun!**

* * *

**The Sisters' Love**

**Chapter 1**

It all started when Elsa was seventeen years old. She had never found boys attractive. She was always lured to women. She loved their long hair, their soft skin, their breasts, their asses, their charm - she loved everything about a woman. She never had the courage to come out about it, though. She desperately wanted to kiss a girl just to know what it felt like, though being in the closet made that exceptionally hard. When she was seventeen she had her first kiss, but it wasn't from who she thought it would have been from.

While celebrating her sister's birthday, Elsa had gotten her sister a video game she had been wanting all year long. Anna had just turned fifteen and while her grades were okay in school - passable, at best - she had no problem at all proving her lack of studying by being a master at online gaming. When Anna opened the gift and saw the video game, her eyes lit up and she jumped with joy. She was so excited by the video game that her only response other than a loud shriek of excitement was a kiss on the lips to the person who gave her the game - her sister.

That was four years ago. Now, Elsa lay in bed with her nineteen year old sister riding her face.

Anna's dripping pussy grinded against her older sister's mouth, her clitoris rubbing against the tip of Elsa's nose as she slid forward with each thrust. Elsa lapped at Anna's dripping slit feeling her sister's honey running down the sides of her cheeks and down her chin while she licked and sucked at the pussy sitting on her mouth. Anna thrust her hips harder and faster as she arched her back thrusting her breasts out. Elsa had her arms up with her hands cupping her sister's B-cup tits. She massaged the soft mounds and pinched and pulled at her sister's erect nipples. Anna groaned and stared down into her sister's eyes.

The look of pure lust emitting from Elsa's baby blue eyes while Anna smothered her mouth with her dripping slit was enough to send her over the edge. Anna leaned forward, placing her hands on the headboard and let out a loud shriek as her orgasm ripped through her body and covered Elsa's mouth in her goo. Elsa did her best to lap up what she could, tasting her sister's delicious juices on her tongue, and feeling the rest of the hot liquid drizzle down her cheeks and chin and soak her hair and the bed sheet below her.

Anna shivered and trembled as she parted her gooey pussy from Elsa's wonderful lips. She fell beside her sister and Elsa took Anna in her arms, coaxing her through the aftermath of her trembling orgasm. Anna leaned forward placing her lips against Elsa's. She tasted herself on her sister who only filled her with more desire and more lust. Elsa thrust Anna onto her back and climbed on top of her. She ran the tip of her tongue along Anna's lower lip wanting permission to enter her mouth. Anna obliged and opened her mouth. Their tongues met and Elsa's saliva mixed with her sister's cum coated Anna's tongue as they made out.

Anna ran her hands along Elsa's back which elicited a shiver and a coo from her older sister. Anna grinned mid-kiss and continued to run her trimmed fingernails along Elsa's smooth skin. Elsa squirmed at the tingling feeling running down her back. Their lips parted and Elsa giggled.

"Stop it," she whined softly.

"But I like feeling you squirm," Anna replied. Her eyes never left Elsa's. "Besides, your skin is just so deliciously smooth."

Elsa giggled and brought her lips down to Anna's again. They touched and their passion for each other started all over again. Anna rolled Elsa onto her back their lips still pressed together. She parted from her sister and stared down at her with a devilish grin.

"I'm gonna ride your face again," she purred.

Elsa stared up at her younger sister, her lips slightly parted. "Why do you always get to sit on my face? Maybe I want to sit on yours."

"Oh..."

Elsa bit her lower lip. She sat up quickly pushing Anna over onto her back. She crawled up Anna's body and lowered her wet pussy to her sister's gaping mouth. Elsa's glistening lips made contact with Anna's mouth and with gritted teeth she demanded, "Feast!"

Anna spared no expense. She devoured her sister's cunt. She ran her tongue through the folds of Elsa's pussy lapping up juices and sending wave after wave of pure pleasure through Elsa's sweat-covered body.

Elsa tightened her thighs around Anna's flushed cheeks and ground her dripping pussy against her sister's mouth. Anna slurped and sucked at the pussy in her face and did her best to lap up what juices she could. As Elsa continued to thrust, her clit rubbed up against Anna's nose. It sent chills down her spine and caused her skin to break out in goose bumps. She groaned loudly and didn't stop grinding.

Anna reached up and smacked her hands against Elsa's soft, warm ass. As her hands connected, she held them against the flesh and gave her sister a gentle squeeze. Elsa had her hands on her breasts and she was pulling and rolling her nipples. Quick, light moans escaped her lips as she felt an orgasm coming on.

Elsa fell forward catching herself with the palms of her hands. She bucked her hips as Anna shifted slightly and consumed her sister's clitoris. This sent Elsa over the edge and she cried out, "Oh, fuck, Anna!"

Her honey spilled forth coating Anna's chin and neck in her warm, sticky goo. Anna didn't let up, though. She kept sucking at Elsa's clit. Her hands were still on her sister's ass and she slowly brought a hand to her crack. As her fingers grazed along Elsa's ass, Elsa panted and did her best to sit back up. Though, before she could Anna let a finger disappear inside of her sister. Elsa gasped at the sudden penetration and weird yet pleasurable feeling coming from her ass as Anna fingered her from behind.

"Oh my God," Elsa moaned. "Anna, you're a fucking goddess! I need to come home more often! It's a good thing mom isn't here."

Anna's lips parted from Elsa's pussy. Her voice was still slightly muffled as she spoke. "Mom wouldn't care. Trust me." Anna attacked Elsa's clit again.

Elsa would have wondered what her younger sister meant by that, but she was too enraptured with her sister to care at the moment. Anna fingered Elsa's asshole while she sucked at her sister's clit. Elsa ground her pussy into Anna's mouth while pumping her ass against Anna's finger. It was all too much for her and she immediately came again.

Elsa's cum coated her sister and dripped down to bed sheet below them. Anna slipped her finger from Elsa's ass and Elsa fell over freeing her younger sister from her tightened thighs. Anna sat up wiping her chin dry with the back of her hands. She crawled over to her sister and snuggled up against her. They kissed softly.

Elsa caught her breath.

"That was amazing," Elsa panted.

"You're amazing," Anna whispered. They shared a moment - staring into each other's eyes - and then kissed again. "Have you told your girlfriend yet?"

Elsa huffed. "Not yet. I'm not totally sure how she'll take it. She'll either think it's really cool and want to join us-"

"-which I'm _totally_ down for," Anna said excitedly.

"-or, she'll think I'm gross for banging my sister and call me a cheater and leave my ass."

"In which case, she wasn't deserving of your delicious pussy," Anna said, her glistening lips curving up to reveal and grin.

Elsa leaned in and kissed her sister again, tasting her own cum on her sister's face. "Damn, I do taste good," she giggled.

Anna giggled. She rolled on top of Elsa and kissed her more passionately. As the day progressed they continued to make love.

Elsa was lying on her back with her sister on top of her. Anna's soft, wet cunt was in her face and Anna had her face mashed into Elsa's cunt. They licked and sucked at each other's pussies. Elsa had her hands pressed firmly on Anna's ass keeping her pussy directly in her face. Anna, meanwhile, was sucking at Elsa's clit with two fingers probing her sister's slippery hole. They writhed and moaned into each other's hot, pink pussies.

Anna's pussy dripped with cum and Elsa lapped up everything she could. Anna's hand glistened with Elsa's cum as she stayed focused on her clit with her mouth. Elsa dug her heels into the bed and lifted her hips slightly. Anna didn't let up. She was relentless.

Elsa let out a loud shriek and came all over her sister's small, dainty hand.

Anna lifted her head, pulling her sister's clitoris with her lips until it popped out of her mouth. She pulled her glistening fingers from her sister's wet sex and strings of cum came with her fingers. She parted them and they glistened and dripped with Elsa's juices. Anna brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean.

Afterwards, Anna sat up and proceeded to grind her pussy in her sister's face. Elsa sucked at the glistening lips and licked through her slit. Anna's juices kept dripping down to Elsa's gaping mouth and she did everything she could to swallow what was coming to her.

As Anna grinded away she maneuvered her hands so they were resting on Elsa's C-cup breasts. She massaged the mounds and let out loud moans and groans as Elsa used her expert-oral skills to please her younger sister.

Anna's body dripped with sweat. Her face and her chest were flushed. Her pussy was as hot as it could be and red, too. Elsa grabbed her sister's hips and positioned Anna in such a way that she was able to stick her tongue up Anna's pussy hole. She let Anna bounce on her tongue as if she were bouncing on the strap-on she kept hidden away in her box of toys.

Juices coated Elsa's tongue and ran into her mouth and down her throat. Her lips glistened with Anna's cum. Elsa reached around her sister and while Anna bounced on Elsa's tongue, Elsa pressed her fingers into her sister's clit and rubbed it as fast as she could.

Anna ran a hand through her red hair pushing her bangs out of her eyes. Her other hand went to her tits and she began kneading and pinching her tits for added pleasure. Her voice quavered as she let out a loud scream. Warm, delicious juices flowed from her cunt and splashed Elsa's chin running down her neck and to the bed sheet beneath her. Elsa's bed was soaked with their cum and both sister's loved it.

Anna fell over and Elsa came up behind her younger sister and cuddled her. She kissed the back of her neck and whispered sweet words in her ear. She draped an arm across Anna's side and gently squeezed her still-sensitive breasts. Anna lifted a hand and rested it on her sister's. She whispered, "I love you, Elsa."

"I love you, too, Anna."

"I hope Ariel likes the idea of us being together. I really do. I want to watch her shove her face in your pussy while I eat her out from behind. I want fuck her with my strap-on while you sit back and masturbate to us. I want to fuck _you_ with my strap-on and make out with her as she straddles your face. God, I want to do so much to her! I want to taste her cum. I want to taste _your_ cum on _her_ lips. I want to suck her tits. I want to finger her ass. I want you both to eat me out at the same time. I want her to sit on my face while you fuck me. I want so much from you two!"

Elsa was immediately turned on again. Her nipples were as erect as ever and she wanted Anna to have her way with her. "You should grab your strap on," Elsa whispered, seduction dripping from every word.

Anna turned around with wide, excited eyes. "Can I?!"

Elsa nodded biting her lip and lifted an eyebrow.

Anna hopped off of Elsa's bed and ran to her bedroom. Elsa rolled over and cupped her warm, wet vulva. She let a finger disappear inside her and imagined her girlfriend - her long, red hair, her small, yet perky A-cup breasts, her milky skin, her thin, toned frame - between her legs eating her out. Elsa squirmed as she curled her finger inside herself, pressing it against her G-spot. With her other hand she began massaging her clitoris. She pressed hard into it and arched her back.

"Oh, Ariel," she moaned quietly, "yes, right there. Oh, right there... Oh, God, Ariel, right there... keep sucking my clit-" she pressed harder into her clit as she rubbed it "-and fingering my cunt. Ariel... Ariel... Oh, God, Ariel...!"

Elsa lifted her hips and dropped them hard. The bed shook and the springs from the mattress squeaked. Elsa sat up; her eyes closed, she let out a guttural groan as she came on her hand. She imagined her juices flowing to Ariel's mouth and shivered as she dropped back down to her bed. She opened her eyes and grinned hoping Ariel would be there. Sadly, she wasn't. She was, however, pleased to see her sister standing beside her bed wearing her blue strap-on.

"Well, that was just hot," Anna grinned.

Elsa pulled her finger from her pussy and sat up. She grabbed her sister and pulled her to the bed. "Come here," she demanded with gritted teeth.

Anna giggled and fell on top of her sister. Elsa ran her hand through the folds of her slick cunt lubricating her hand. She ran her hand over the strap-on as if jacking it off. When it had become well-lubricated she parted her legs and offered her treasure to her sister. Anna positioned herself correctly and ran the head of the plastic dick through the folds of her sister's cunt. She let it slip inside and Elsa winced for a moment. She slowly felt the pain dissipate as pure pleasure replaced it. Anna began to thrust forward slowly.

She sat on her knees and leaned back on her hands as she thrust her hips forward, the plastic dick sliding into her sister. Elsa clenched her fists tightly gathering up handfuls of bed sheets as she did so. Anna thrust the dick inside her sister slowly and then gradually picked up speed. Elsa let out several quick, loud moans and then thrust her hips against Anna's dick.

The bed shook and the headboard hit the wall. Elsa's loud grunts and groans and moans echoed off of the walls of her bedroom. Anna grinned devilishly as she continued her assault on her sister's flushed, dripping pussy.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Elsa kept groaning as Anna fucked her hard and fast.

Elsa's breasts bounced with each thrust. She propped herself up on her elbows and stared deeply into her sister's eyes. The pure lust and passion filled Elsa with the desire to cum. Her toes curled. Anna's body glistened with sweat. She brought one arm up and placed her hand on her sister's groin. She pressed her thumb into Elsa's clit and began to massage it quickly. Elsa rolled her eyes and fell back on the bed. The headboard kept ramming the wall and Elsa let out another loud moan.

The strap-on was coated in Elsa's cum as she let out another loud shriek. She squirmed and writhed with pleasure as her orgasm ripped through her being. Anna pulled the toy from her sister and gazed down at its sparkling beauty. She ran her hand along it collecting her sister's juices. She licked her hand and savored the taste. Elsa turned over - panting and out of breath - and stuck her ass in the air.

"Fuck me again," she pleaded.

Anna smiled and sat up. She gripped the base of the strap-on and teased it against the opening of her sister's cunt. She slid it inside and latched on to her sister's waist. She thrust forward fucking her sister doggystyle.

Elsa groaned, moaned, shrieked, and screamed as pleasure coursed through her body. She leaned up gripping the top of the headboard. Their bodies thrust in unison as Anna went forward pushing into her sister and Elsa went backward bouncing on the plastic dick. The bed squeaked and shook again. Elsa looked back at her sister, her face drenched in sweat, and Anna caught her eyes. They stared at each other as they fucked.

Anna reached around Elsa and found her erect clitoris again. She pressed into it and began pleasuring her sister through penetration and clitoral stimulation. She finger collected Elsa's juices which made it easier for her to glide over Elsa's clit.

Anna pressed her body into Elsa's back, her tits mashing against her cool, clammy skin and with her other hand she groped her sister's breasts. She played with Elsa's nipples. She leaned her face against Elsa's neck and kissed her sensually and passionately. Elsa cooed and moaned loudly. She felt another orgasm coming and it wasn't long before she exploded all over the toy.

Anna pulled it out of her sister again. Elsa turned around quickly and took the plastic toy in her mouth. She sucked her cream from the blue strap-on and pulled away, her saliva now coating it along with traces of her spilled juices. She sat up and pressed her lips against her sister's. They kissed passionately, erotically.

Elsa reached behind her sister and unstrapped the strap-on. She parted her lips from Anna's.

"It's my turn..."

Anna saw the lustful gaze in Elsa's eyes and smiled. She slipped out of the strap-on and gave it to Elsa. Elsa slipped it on and lay on her bed. She gathered a few of her pillows beneath her and lay so she was propped up at an angle. The blue dick stuck straight up in the air and glimmered with saliva and cum.

Anna positioned her knees on either side of Elsa's hips. Her pussy was drenched from fucking her sister and she slowly sat down on the dick. It disappeared inside of Anna and Anna moaned slowly and breathily.

"That's right. Sit on my cock," Elsa moaned. "Sit on it and fuck it hard!"

Anna began to grind her hips into the plastic toy. She reached down and began to massage her clit. Elsa smacked Anna's hand away.

"I don't think so," she said still trying to catch her breath. "That's my job."

Elsa pressed her thumb into Anna's clit and watched as her sister bounced on the cock - moving slowly and then picking up speed. She moaned and cupped her breasts. She began playing with her nipples while riding her sister. Anna's breasts bounced in her hands and she threw her head back. Her hair whipped through the air and beads of sweat landed on the bed and on Elsa.

Anna fell forward unable to keep herself upright and managed to catch herself. Her arms were extended and she was using the headboard as leverage to keep herself propped up. Her breasts bounced in front of Elsa's face. Elsa leaned forward slightly and took a nipple in her mouth. Anna let out a raspy moan as Elsa's tongue slid across her pink nub.

"Oh, fuck," Anna whined. "God, this feels so fucking good!"

Elsa thrust her hips along with Anna's. Her hands rested on Anna's ass. She squeezed the tender flesh which caused Anna to fuck the cock even harder. The bed squeaked and the headboard rammed into the wall with each thrust from the sister. Elsa moaned with Anna's nipple in her mouth. Anna's head fell forward and her wet, red hair fell around her face. It swayed in the air as she kept thrusting and fucking Elsa's plastic dick.

Her whole body tingled as she felt an orgasm coming on. It settled deep in her core and she felt her muscles beginning to contract. With each thrust the feeling of needing to release heightened. Anna scrunched her face and let out a loud shriek. Her juices coated the cock and exploded forth from her pussy as she thrust up and off of the cock. Her cum sprayed from her cunt and covered Elsa's belly and groin in a sheen of clear, warm liquid. She had cum. She had squirted. Elsa felt very pleased.

Anna's strength left her and she collapsed on top of her sister. Her energy was spent. Her skin was clammy. Her face, chest, and pussy were all flushed. She panted and closed her eyes, just wanting to sleep. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and held her. She kissed her sister's cheek.

"I've got you," Elsa whispered. "You were amazing. You were lovely. You were wonderful."

"I love you," Anna managed through a breathy voice. She turned her head and kissed her sister.

"I love you, too," Elsa replied as their lips parted.

They shared another kiss and held each other, coming down from their highs. They stayed in bed resting for almost an hour before getting up and going to shower together. Once they were clean Elsa grabbed her bed sheets and took them downstairs to the laundry room. She threw them in the washer and turned on the machine. She went back upstairs to find her sister lying on the exposed mattress of Elsa's bed. Her legs were spread and her pink, ripe pussy was exposed. Elsa licked her lips at the sight. She felt a tingling feeling settle between her thighs. She crept over to Anna and crawled up her body. She lowered herself to her sister's body and kissed her tenderly, passionately.

"You want to go again?" Elsa asked.

Anna looked at her sister. She grinned...


End file.
